Forgive Me
by xBearingSecretsx
Summary: After a one night stand, Thirteen finds out she is pregnant with House's baby. How will House react to this? Will they ever mend their broken relationship? (Chameron established and Thouse.)


**Hey everyone. This is mine and my friend Bella's first ever House M.D. story. This story is Thouse with Chameron established. Please Review!**

_~ House's 2nd person POV~_

You are so stupid, and you know it. What possessed you to take so much Vicodin your heart practically stopped? It really doesn't matter anymore because now Cuddy and Wilson have packed your bags and you're off to Mayfield for rehab. Wilson has kept a watchful eye on you for the majority of the day, so during the night when you know your friend is sleeping, you grab your coat, sneak out of the flat you two share, and drive off. You have no real destination in mind, so it isn't a shock when you wind up on Thirteen's doorstep.

_~ Thirteen 2nd person POV ~_

You are awakened by a knock on your front door. You look at the clock and notice it's the middle of the night. 'Who the bloody hell comes knocking at this hour?' You think to yourself. You slowly creep down the stairs careful not to make a sound, even though your the only one in the house. The knocker continues to pound on the door, becoming more persistent. You quickly look through your peep hole to see who is knocking. You see a man however in the darkness you can't tell who he is, you have an idea though. You move your hands along the wall until your hands fall upon the light switch for your porch. You flick the switch and instantly the outside porch becomes illuminated. You once again look through the peep hole, squinting as your eyes begin to adjust the light. Once again you look at the man and a look of confusion crosses your face. You quickly unlock the door and pull it open.

"House?" You ask in surprise and confusion, "What are you doing here?"

_~House 2nd person POV ~ _

You take a moment and look closely at your younger colleague. 'Was she always this beautiful?' you ask yourself, and quickly answer that you knew she was. You just never took the time to notice. Without another thought you enter the brunette's flat and shut the door. Before she can ask what the Hell you are doing, you push her against the wall, dropping your cane in the process, and kiss her hesitantly. You are surprised when she doesn't immediately slap you and throw you out. Your surprise grows when she begins to kiss you back, your body stiffening just as Thirteen's had before you relax into the kiss.

_~ Thirteen 2nd person POV ~_

You feel the warmness if the sun on your cheek as you roll over on your side. You quickly bump into something on the side of your bed, which causes you to wake up more. You slowly open your eyes allowing them to adjust to the bright sunlight pouring through your window. 'I need to get darker curtains for those windows.' you tell yourself. Once your eyes have properly adjusted to the light you look over to your side and see a man laying in your bed. Seeing the man startles you and cause you jump up quickly. Upon closer examination you realize that it's House. You stare at the sleeping doctor and a look of confusion crosses your face. 'What is he doing here?' You ask yourself trying to recall the events of the night before. You grab your robe off of the night stand and quickly put it on. 'This can not be happening. I did not just sleep with my boss.' You think to yourself. You continue to tell yourself this until you've realized that you enjoyed being with him, and you know deep inside you've always felt a certain way towards him. You shake your head trying to erase those thoughts. 'No I can't do this.' you tell your self 'It's not right.' You gently shake him to try to wake him up but he continues to sleep. Once again you shake him, this time with more force.

"House, wake up." You say in a loud whisper. He finally wakes up and the moment he sees you he starts to smile. However a split second later the smile vanishes as he notices the time. He quickly gets up and begins to dress in a speed you've never seen him move in before. He then hobbles out of your room and down the stairs. You follow him with a look of confusion. You watch as he lifts his cane and opens the front door. As he stands in the doorway he looks back at you standing on the bottom stair. You stare at him as he takes a final look at you before closing the door behind him and walking away.

_~House's 2nd person POV~ _

As you drive back to the flat you share with Wilson, you can not fathom why you are so happy. You haven't even taken one Vicodin since last night. In fact, you really haven't wanted to. Being with Thirteen felt so right, being with her made you happy. 'No, this isn't right.' You say to yourself. Because it isn't. Thirteen should be with Foreman, and you should end up with Cuddy. You shiver slightly at the thought of you ending up with your black haired boss. Picturing you two together no longer felt right, but even though it shouldn't, you and Thirteen fit perfectly. You sigh as you pull into the parking lot with a very distressed looking Wilson pacing near his car.

_~ Thirteen 2nd person POV ~_

You walk into your kitchen still confused as to what just happened. You pull out a chair and take a seat wondering what caused him to leave in such a hurry. 'Was it that bad?" You start to wonder. Your mind quickly moves on to your feelings for House. 'Why am I thinking about him..?' You ask yourself. 'This isn't right. You be thinking about your boss like this.' You quickly tell yourself. No matter how much you repeat the words to yourself you don't feel any change. As you prepare breakfast your mind continues to go back to House. You're so distracted that you don't realize you let your eggs burn. As you throw them away you still continue to think of your boss. As you sit down to eat, you think about calling him. 'Just to make sure he's okay, like a good friend does.' You try to convince yourself. 'Yea just a "good" friend.' A small voice in your mind tells out. You don't manage to eat much, you mind still far away and you let out a long heavy hearted sigh.

_~House 2nd person POV~_

You sigh as you continue to try and block out the constant ramblings of your brown haired best friend. He's still pissed that you snuck out last night, but you really don't care. Little does Thirteen know, that was the last time you would see her for the next few months. 'I didn't even say goodbye...' You say to yourself. You feel extremely guilty.

"Hey Wilson," Your friend stops his ramblings and looks over to you. "I need you to tell Thirteen that, I'm sorry." Wilson looks at you as if he wants you to explain. You decide against it and mutter, "Just do it."

_~ Thirteen 2nd person POV ~_

***One month later***

You sit in the barely crowded hospital cafeteria. You look around but nothing seems to call your name. It's not that you're not hungry, because you are. The thing is nothing here calls your attention, even your usual order doesn't call out to you. You place your head on the table feeling the nausea come over you once again. You groan quietly to yourself wondering how long this is gonna last. You try to think back to when all this first started, when all the nausea and feeling like crap started. You lay your head down on the table once again and clench your stomach. Your so distracted that you don't notice someone slip into the chair next to you.

"Everything okay?" You hear a voice perk up by you. You slowly lift you head up and see Cameron sitting by you, a look of concern on her face.

"Thirteen, you feeling okay?" She asks you as you lay your head down to face her.

"Not really." You reply in a defeated tone.

"What wrong?" She asks you, the concern in her voice obviously present.

"I've been feeling like crap for a while now, and I've been experiencing a lot of nausea." You admit. She nods her head and stays silent for a little.

"Do you think you remember when this first started?" She asks you quietly. This is the same question you've been asking yourself for a while now, when did it all start. You think long and hard about it, you place your head in your hands and stay silent. Suddenly you shoot your head up and stare at Cameron.

"This all started about a week after..." You start to say but before you can you feel your stomach turn and feel the breakfast you had coming back around. Without a word you abruptly push back your chair and run into the ladies room. You rush into the nearest stall you can find and drop to your knees. After feeling as if you've puked all of your guts out, you finally feel well enough to stand up and walk out of the tiny stall. As you walk to the sink you see Cameron standing their a look of concern and knowing crossing her face. You take one look at her an automatically you try to wrap your mind around the idea that you might be, and probably are pregnant.

_~House's 2nd person POV~_

Pain, pain, and more pain. That's all you feel. Not only have you been secluded from your friend, your job, and your stash of Vicodin, you've been secluded from the only person you have ever truly loved. Yes, throughout the month or so you've been kept in this God foresaken place, you have come to realize you are in fact in love with your younger co-worker. How that happened, you really have no idea. And you really don't care.

_~ Thirteen 2nd person POV ~_

You lay in your bed, your daily amount of nausea has finally come to an end, however you still feel like crap. The fact that you're pregnant is all the manages to cross your mind as you lay there. Yes it's official you're pregnant. You took a pregnacy test and it came back positive. Still not satisfied with that, you had Cameron come to your house with a portable ultra sound machine and sure enough there was a child growing. You swore her to secrecy, but you couldn't hide who the father was.

"Who's the father, Thirteen?" She asks you after her suspision had been confirmed. You give her a blank stare and shrug your shoulders as to say you haven't the slightest clue. She rolls her eyes and places a hand over yours. "I know you know who it is, I know it's that person you were going to tell me about at the hospital." She tells you not backing down. You sigh realizing there no way out of this and decide to tell her.

"The father is House" you say quietly. You see her face change from suprised to confused in a second.

"When did this happen?" She asks you and awaits your response.

"It was the night before he disappeared, he came over in the middle of the night and it just happened." You say feeling a pang of embarrassment for telling the events of that night.

"What happened after, does he know?" She asks you Eager for a response. You shake your head and say,

"He just disappeared after that night."

That conversation took place earlier in the day however, it still lingers in your mind. Cameron had returned to the hospital but promised to return later that night, and perhaps discover the whereabouts of a certian doctor. You feel a pang of guilt for not having called House all this time, not even to check if he was okay. 'Maybe he feels embarrassed for sleeping with me, and can't bare to see me again...' you think to yourself. You muster up your courage to finally give him a call, and tell him the news. You dial his number and allow the phone to ring. As soon as it rings you are sent straight to voicemail. You try again but continue to get the same result. Confusion crosses your mind, wondering why he won't respond. Again and again you continue to call without any success just a voicemail. You don't dare leave a message, this is something you need to tell him. You begin to become desperate and the more you call the more upset you get. You feel the guilt piling over you. 'Is it my fault house is gone?' You think to yourself. 'He probably hates me.' You say to your self as you slide onto your couch.

You place your head in your hands, then suddenly the phone rings. You quickly answer hoping it might be House.

"House!?" You practically yell into the phone.

"What? No it's me Cameron. I'm just calling to tell you I'll be a little late coming over." The voice responds through the phone. Your face falls into an unhappy expression

"Oh okay. See you then." You answer in a heart broken tone. Once you hang up, you slide to the floor. You start to feel the tears stream down your face as the realization that the man you love, yes you actually love him, might actually hate you.

_~House's 2nd person POV~_

And once again, pain, pain, and more pain. That's all you continue to feel as another long day comes to pass and you lay on your rock hard bed for another sleepless night. You look around your cement cell as you like to call it, and wonder how in Hell these people expect you to "make yourself at home." You know that if you don't have some form of contact with someone, anyone you know that you will go insane. If you haven't already.

So the next day when the time for weekly phone calls come up, you decide that rather than skipping out on all the fun, you will join in on it. You sit at one of the few coffee tables in the cafeteria as other patients make their calls and try to decide who you should waste this opportunity on. You really are only even considering two people, Wilson and Thirteen. You know you should call the latter, but you have some things you really need to speak to Wilson about. Some, friendly advice if you shall. But once it's your turn to make your call, your past guilt wins you over and you find yourself dialing Thirteen's phone number.

_~ Thirteen 2nd person POV ~_

You lay in bed feeling discouraged. All day your phone has been ringing, but every time it's another person you don't want to speak too. You keep hoping and hoping that it would be House calling you but it never was. You have begun to lose faith that he would ever call you, the hurt and guilt inside of you growing and growing. You've cried three times and it hasn't even been an hour. You start to dose off when suddenly you hear your phone go off. You reach over to answer the phone, not bothering to check who is calling you.

"Hello?" You ask half asleep.

" Thirteen?" The voice replies through the phone, the voice that could only belong to one person. You quickly jolt awake,

"H-house?" You manage to stutter out.

"Yeah, it's me" he replies through the phone.

"Where are you? Where have you been?" You ask concerned about his whereabouts.

"I'm currently preoccupied somewhere far away, what's it to you?" He asks in that sarcastic, snarky tone you miss so much. You ignore his tone and continue to talk. Suddenly you just blurt out what's running through your mind.

"I- I have to tell..." You start to say but quickly stop yourself. 'What if he does hate me? I can't tell him about the baby...' You think to yourself.

"Thirteen, are there?" The voice rings through the phone. You remain silent unable to bring yourself to say a word. "God Damnit! I lost her. To hell with this bloody phone." You hear through the phone before the call ends.

You keep the phone to your ear, still wordless. 'That was the stupidest thing I've ever done...' you tell your self. You throw your phone across the room and do what you've been doing all day. You start to cry, but this time your all alone and in the dark.

_~House's 2nd person POV~_

Damn it all. You knew you should have just called Wilson. At least if the phone had gone out on him you wouldn't have lost much. Maybe a few sarcastic jokes but nothing like what you lost with Thirteen. You think back to the abrupt end to your conversation and begin to question what it was she wanted to tell you. Was it something important? She did sound pretty stressed out on the phone. What if she was sick?

You stand from your sitting position near the door and begin to bang loudly on the steel. A guard who had been stationed in the hall walks over to your door.

"I need to use the phone again." You say.

"Sorry, phones are off limits to patients until Saturday mornings which by the looks of it, is next week" The guard states taking a glance at his watch and walks away.

"Hey, get back here!" You yell to no avail. You bang your hand on the door before sitting back down, thousands of less than pleasing thoughts running through your head.

**And that's the first chapter! Sorry for any gramatical errors. I tried to beta it as best I could on my own. Please review!**


End file.
